


Game Day Banaza

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [50]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Natasha Romanov, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Board Games, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, Magic, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, References to Games, Soft Bucky Barnes, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The team gets called out for what seems to be a basic magic-wielding wizard that looks like he came out of a DnD game. The wizard was out for a game or two but not the kind that any of the team would be happy to play.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Game Day Banaza

**Author's Note:**

> The games used are Chess, Connect4, ChutesnLadders, Jenga, Candyland, Twister, and Trouble. I played all of these so I know how the rules work, at least for myself. Haha.
> 
> This story will be broken up into each section for the team and how they solve it. Plus it’ll give me a bigger fan when I start roping more characters into scenarios. Yes.
> 
> I was tired, I was amused and I like making the characters go through stupid stuff because why not. 
> 
> Also, I am still continuing the Tinkerman Story and will be doing two more Intermission Stories along with the writing for this AU. All Intermission stories will IS and will still contain Sicilian, Italian, and Lybian Tony Stark. Unless stated otherwise. Gonna get weird
> 
> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read the story, again enjoy!! 😊

Tony stared at the wizard hanging above him and the team and thought, what the literal fuck. The guy was dressed like he was a mage from DnD or World of Warcraft. He can’t say Elder Scrolls because that is just being insulting to those game characters. He was so confused and in the moments of judging this week’s villain for his fashion taste. He swore to himself he would be listening to the dramatics if the fucking bright ass green and a purple robe wasn’t stinging his eyes. He can even see Maximoff look right insulted at the thought of another magic user but looking way too foolish.

Safe to say, Tony, can assume that all of the team facing the wizard is annoyed, insulted, or staring at the costume. Can he mock the wizard? He wants to mock this man for his Halloween costume. It is way too fucking early for Halloween or Saint’s Day. It is flipping September. Christ on a bike, Tony wasn’t even sure how this year can be so damn long. He looked over seeing Giacomo up in his post getting ready to take a shot at the man, he knows the ammo is tranquilizing bullets but Tony would look the other way this one if his Nivi Lupu can wipe the magic man out.

“You all are not listening!”

Tony almost replied with a ‘no shit’ but it was Rogers who stepped in with the words of the day, “Now, we don’t want anyone hurt, tell us why you are making…”

Oh right, the situation, when they got here, Sam and Barton pointed out the walking card’s man and live pond of goldfishes being caught by card. Go Fish. Then seeing giant ass checker pieces moving around, Tony and co really knew what this was going to be or had a hint. His boyfriend made it clear to him, he should have stayed asleep today or pretended to be ill. Superbug.

Tony agreed, because of giant ass checker pieces. Enough said.

“Giant ah, game pieces?” Rogers asked eying the mysterious and aggressive-looking king card hold two swords with hilts of spades.

The magician scowled at them all, Tony really is working on not taunting the villain but he looks like Peter or Johnathan when they are upset about an invention not working out. But less adorable and more like Tony wants to punch. The magic game man is a man god damn it!

“You all were not listening to the rules of this fight, so now I will teach you all how to follow and listen.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Barton barked through the comms resonating everyone’s thoughts, not their fault he was monologuing like he learning how to play cards of Catan. Tony likes that game but shit this is ridiculous.

Rushman eyebrow cocked up before responding lowly, “Look alive.”

Tony watched everything in slow motion but he also wanted to now get his mouth working about aggressively going after people who use magic, but, whoever through the first shot at the level 3 wizard made level up to 50. Tony wants to stop the game references but this was too worth it, not right now as for the fact he watches each of his teammates and boyfriend get thrown into separate games and he himself into one.

Fuck. Magic.

Over the comms, Tony can hear one Barton saying he lost in a wonderland of slides with floating platforms. Oh, what the Jumanji. He looked around himself and see a wood tower and another player across from him. He is going to get that villain to strangle him. 

All around him, Tony can hear the Villain pronounce, he is going to call him Andy, “You want to stop me! Listen to good fools!” Tony rubbed his helmet with his metal hand groaning internally, “You must win your games! If you don’t you will be trapped there forever!!”

Like that, gone. Tony tapped his comms after seeing how he only has the suit online for help but no FRIDAY. Awesome, “Right what games does everyone has? I have Jenga.”

Barton griped out loud, “Chutes and Ladders.”

Sam answered, “Connect4. I might be a while.”

Rogers answered but he sounded weak, “I have… a lot of colorful pegs bouncing around me and there is a plastic bubble in the middle of a colorful board.”

“Steve! I will trade you connect4 for Trouble!” Sam answered with Barton.

“I don’t think we can get out of our respective games without winning,” Rushman continued sounding terse but uncomfortable, “I have Candyland.”

“Bump trouble, give me that one Nat,” Barton exclaimed before trying to scold the kids that must be around them.

“I would if I can, there is a peanut lady staring at me and a giant castle of candy and wafer bars in the distance.” Rushman sounded she made a growling noise at something, must be the peanut creature. Tony wants to see it because that sounded hilarious.

Going on a private line, Tony heard his boyfriend bemoaning and bitching out a man, “White Laelaps?”

“Chess. My king is being a dick and wants to move. But he keeps knocking the others over.”

“That is not how chess goes,” Tony answered back with a slight chuckle feeling his cheeks heat up. He adores this man from the bottom of his extremis powered heart.

“I know. I watch you.”

Tony bit his lip as the silence spread across the line before Giacomo can answer with a low embarrassed voice, “That came off entirely too creepy. Sorry doll. I mean, I watch you play chess a lot… er…”

“Hey, tell me your moves, and then the other moves on the other side. I will help where I can but then, maybe later you can… join in a game with me.” Tony felt his cheeks heat up more, he wanted to duck his head in bashfulness, “Is that good Giacomo?”

“I would like that, Anton,” Giacomo answered him. Tony can hear the blush, but then a cough from someone else, from the open line.

“Bucky, what game do you have? Wanda just said she has twister is feeling mortified at having to do the moves.”

Giacomo answered before returning back to the private line, “Right, Kitten, you win your game, I will be here trying to stop my pawns from… shit! Stop running off!”

Tony snorted cutting off the private line after listening to the winter soldier chase after a chess piece. Shaking himself loose, Tony looked to see the first block moved and put on top. He has a game to win and a wizard to punch in the face.

Steve stared at the blue piece that has flocked to him and squirming. It is was such a strange sight to see a bunch of pegs emoting in a way. Steve listened well to the rules of this game. It seemed simple, move the pegs after getting a four and move them completely around the board and get them home. Simple. Yet, Steve wasn’t feeling entirely lucky. He would like the open opportunity to trade games, maybe Natasha would be luckier with this game or Wanda. She might be able to make the dice stop on a four. He asked if she was able to stop the wizard but Wanda answered a sad no for the fact, that their abilities are on a different wavelength. Go figure. He wonders if that is why Tony may have gotten an easier game because of the arc reactor.

No, Steve can even see his teammates beyond the colorful sky of red, green, blue, and yellow. It was almost nauseating to even look at all the colors. It wasn’t an artfully done ombre it was like some grabbed all the brightest ass colors and threw them all at the sky and said art. Steve wanted to pull his hair out.

With his bright blues, he heard the popping of the dice bubble warble showing a four for him. Now, the leader, sometimes leader, of the team eyed his little four pawns and directed the first one out to go four. Seeing how the red and yellow got out first and green still is stuck. He only calculated that possibly he can get 5 and 6s to finish the game.

The nonsensical screaming part of his mind said that his first peg was a little shy moving out a four. How can a peg be shy? Steve almost wishes he was a drinker before the serum, maybe he can barter with Thor for a swig of mead. Something.

Steve sat there waiting for his turn to roll around again, while he did he named each of the pegs, Bucky, Peggy, Sam, and… well he wasn’t sure what compelled him but he named the last one Rhodey. He was happy to turn off his comm while he hid his face. For the life of him, he was bored and losing his mind slowly. Then to add extra to his boredom, he named the last red-one, the shy one from which he can tell Tony. One of the greens where aggressively lazy, so he named that Clint. He wonders if this how he thinks of his friends of people he is close to and maybe… repairs. He isn’t even sure. Right now he wants this game to be over and done with it. Right getting Sam to move was easy. Peggy peg didn’t want the help. Go figure. He is losing his mind!

Right, Steve just had to, “God damn it! That is not fair!” He watches as a yellow peg move six space thus knocking Sam back to the start. Steve is going to tackle the wizard and he tries not to be so violent.

Another what felt like 40 minutes, he won. Steve felt tears come to his eyes as he hugged his pegs. There is small miracles being able to be so persistent and fingering out the right power to do and the fact that he can actually push the bauble.

Looking behind him, Steve saw the door appear and he ran out of it. He had to stop the four blue, one red and one green was trying to follow him out but, sadly he doesn’t want to have to explain he brought home 6 tiny pegs with people’s names on them. Two of which don’t like him or are very stiffly cordial. Despite how dapper it makes him seem. Right, leaving.

Wanda was not having a good time, she tried round one, tried round 2, and gave up around 3. She is not flexible and not even capable of bending back over backward. It made sense that he wouldn’t give this to Natasha. But she is not even envious of being flexible, honestly, she rather makes a copy of herself have that do this. She tried it and the copy lost also. Figures. Cheating ass shadows.

Now, here she is sitting down watching a bunch of shadow people playing. The spinner spinning around, and around, and around. She does wonders if anyone else won their games yet?

Popping her comm back she heard Steve cheering excitedly about beating Trouble. Lucky. Right, if Steve can win his game, then so can she.

Standing up, she stretched and flexed outward before getting ready for her fourth round of this game.

Walking over she took her place on the plastic sheet with colorful dots of red, green, blue, and yellow. What is up with these colors. Right she got red. She always got red. Unless the game was mocking her name.

As Wanda began to feel the stretch and herself beginning to fall before any other opponents could fall, she blinked in a sudden burst of brilliance. She has magic and she can probably, well let try out her thought process.

Seeing the spinner stopping on a yellow right hand Wanda flipped over back through her right hand out to the yellow but keeping her back suspended. How about that. She is going to win this.

Again, another complex move, but keeping her magic holding herself up so much she moved her left foot to a green while tiptoeing her right foot on the red. This position was provocative. She is going to strangle the villain, she swears to all that is witchery she will.

First, she going to have to win this game.

Well, at least make it till the last player face plants the ground.

Which is what happened. Something about winning a board game with just her body made for a liberating and freeing feeling. Wanda is still going to throw hands at one Game Wizard for putting her through this crap.

Standing up, kicking away the twister mat, she walked out grumbling about playing this damn game.

Clint was feeling confident, maybe a bit too confident. He knows he is feeling too confident because heard Wanda and Steve finishing their boardgames up and winning. And his overconfidence is probably the reason why he keeps ending up back at the beginning of the game.

Maybe he was reliving something from his days in the circus, people laughing at him when he screwed up. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t care about what most people think like Stark. But shit, seeing these kids laugh at him while they climb the ladders slide down the slides to higher areas.

Rubbing his face, he wishes Nat was here maybe she can actually spin good numbers or he is just shit at everything dealing with this board game.

But he has to get out of this, he didn’t think the team would leave him here but he rather not be left here with a bunch of children laughing at him. Damn it all, he did not want to be stuck here be laughed at by a bunch of 8-year-olds. Imagine his embarrassment that he lost twice to these tiny fake humans.

Shaking himself out of his despairing thoughts, he can calculate how many turns it would take to get to the end using the shortcut slides while avoiding the last slide that would send him all the way back to the beginning. It is a long way down from the tip-top.

He stared at the top seeing how the light shined. Yep, that is his exit.

Clint eyed the spinner grabbing the baby blue arrow, judging how hard and how soft he has to spin to avoid down slides and ladders to take him up.

He spun the arrow accordingly, using the brain and spy training that made him good. One of the top spies. He is not going to lose to a bunch of children in a hocus pocus thing. He is not going to be the kid from Jumanji. He refuses all of that. He is a god damn hunter. A god damn hunter and explorer. Watch him.

He kept spinning whenever the spinner came to him like a bird. Hawkeye was positive the game is mocking him and his moniker. Well, screw you too game.

“Okay Barton, one or a three. One to get the slide closer to the top of the three for the ladder leads to the end, a two-space away from the end.” Clint looked at the 1 and 3. One to five, and he is going to get one of those fucking numbers. 2, 4, and 5 lead to short paths and downward slides. He needs to keep his lead. The red-haired child and blond hair child eyed him with big grins. Way too big. Maybe the wizard had no real ideas about what kids look like. Plausible.

Spinning the arrow, Clint rubbed his hand, toes crossing, “3 or 1, 3 or 1, 3 or—”

Clint crowed pumping his fist in the air it stopped just shy in the 3 zones. Putting his hand, thumb in his nose, he made a face at the kids. He scampered up the ladder that leads to the almost finish. Now he needs that pretty three to get him to the end of this blasted game.

When his turn came up again, he was sweating bullets as each made it up to where he is except for one, the brown-haired kid slide back to the beginning. But the little redhead was staring him down, the same big ol' grin in place. Cringing, Clint spun the arrow. Mentally praying to let him when. He was almost there. He sees the door, that look like school doors. Almost there.

Three. He needs a three.

Be kind

Be nice.

Be… A three!

“Yes! I won! In your face wizard man!” Clint cheered throwing his arms up rushing to the door before the wizard can even change his mind about this game. He could get a hard ass game like House on Horror Hill or something. Christ.

“Good job Clint,” Steve replied through the coms.

“I am so happy for you,” Wanda answered.

Natasha, stood there covered in black licorice dress glowering at the gingerbread people who were a few spaces ahead of her. Almost all the main people, the rulers of each region owned. She was literally in a region full of sweets and stuff. Except for the black licorice part. She lost a turn for a moment there but still. However, to demonstrate that the game sweetly dressed in a black dress made of the nasty licorice. She is never so annoyed besides dealing with animals that seem to have it out for her. The Black Widow will blame that on who those animals associate with.

Honestly, Natasha would like anything else besides this.

Rubbing her face, she pulled her card out of the walking chocolate end table. Very Lewis Carol of the magician to do for her game board.

Maybe she got bit by something venomous and this her last dream before death. Wouldn’t that be a nice way to go out?

Nope, all real as the day she was indoctrinated in the black widow program.

She needed an Ice Cream. She needed the Ice Cream woman. She already went through this game about 6 times. As fast pace as this whole board is, she was feeling tired of playing the same game and losing by a disgusting landslide or by the skin of her teeth. Second or fourth. Figure her to be a patient and diligent person, she will diligently taze the wizard somewhere excruciatingly painful. She wants to see those tears come to his eyes.

Right, her turn again as she barely moved a space. She swears to all things, she is going to lose and eat the gingerbread men if she doesn’t beat this game.

Pulling her card, the widow blinked slowly seeing the ice cream cone icon. Oh, there is a small blessing to thinking about violently attacking the wizard. Seeing a creamy snow texture door open up to her, she rushed through smelling all the sweet ice cream flavors.

She was not in the mood to really explore the surroundings from behind the candy cane fences. Her green eyes are on the candy castle in the distance. Only about 6 more moves. Double the moves if she can draw those doubles.

The Black Widow wasn’t sorely disappointed as the next few moves were relatively 1 space, but the colors were vastly spread apart so she is able to move the same distance. Despite the red food dye gingerbread man being so close, she was sure is going to win. In Clint’s life, she is going to win.

If the fear of Hawkeye biting it, Natasha got a double space card as the red one was a space from the end. There is something poetic however everything went. Maybe even sweet as the doors to the candy castle proved to be an exit as she heard most of her team voices.

Walking calmly, she shoved some strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate-covered wafer bars at Clint listening to the man cheer and thank her.

Her worry then turns from the others and herself to Yasha and the other two. Would they be able to win? Is Yasha able to actually play chess properly? So many questions and worries.

Sam found his game rather easy after the second time losing. He was bad at this a long time ago with Riley and other of his teammates. But now that he looks at the blue plastic board. He found it to be challenging and fun. Maybe he was losing on purpose to keep playing. Developing a strategy. Hell, he might play the nightwalker known as Bucky Barnes to a game and wipe the floor with him.

Of course, he is dilly-dallying at this point. Pressing on his comm, he alerted the others, “I am basically done with my game. A minute or so.”

He listened to the responses as he set the final piece down, the yellow in a diagonal and in a cross while the other player entirely focused on the false creations of the lines. He found it so invigorating. Now, he does not want to be stuck in-game forever either. Prudent to win and leave. Beat the bad guy and go home to rest a little bit more. Search for a connect 4, beat Barnes, avoid playing Tony because the man might cheat using his brain. He says that is cheating. He might beat Steve in a game, win by getting him flustered. It is not mean. Sam happens to find Steve flustered cute. If he could he can see if Rhodey would play, but the man is like Tony… he would get dusted. Worth it.

Walking out of his game he smiled watching the yellow and red door close behind him. Not bad.

“Where are Tony and James?” Sam looked around. He is surprised that Tony is out yet relaxing.

James walked one of his knights over to have another bishop on the opponents' side stomp out, “Right doll, moved my knight.”

“Okay. So now, you want to get your bishop ready and your rook. They are going to be what you need to king the king.”

James smiled a little walking back over to the bishop who looked overly scholarly for war. But of course, in castles you have religious and scholars lurking about the walls ready to give war advice. He is not surprised really but some would be. All he knows, he likes having Anton in his ear guiding him.

“Right, how is your game?”

“It is my turn, I so I am putting it on pause. I am going to win in like a move after I move my piece but I want to make sure you get out when I get out.”

“Sap.”

“You make me this way. Deal with it Giaco.”

“I like it.”

James felt his eyes crinkle in what could be a grin despite feeling his lips only curve so much. He can already hear the shy noises the metal theme hero makes.

“Remember, blood pressure, heat, death. I rather not die red in embarrassment.”

“I rather you do not die either, Antonio.” He may have said his name in a heavy Brook-Russian accent, maybe to hear the Russian variant spoke in velvety Sicilian. He is a sucker. He likes it when his boyfriend says his name, his nicknames in his mother’s tongue. A smooth curving. He hears the man speak other languages but hearing him speak Sicilian and Italian hits him in a different way.

“Yakov, I have to tell you…”

James heard himself make a noise feeling his cheeks redden, “What?”

“I like it too.”

The Winter Soldier was going to find this man after this stupid mission is done. He going to pick up his boyfriend and kiss him. Hold him. Lay him down on the couch, in the lab, and watch him work. Or play chess. Actual chess. Not this hellscape of a chess game.

“Right, he moved his last rook.”

“Where?” He listened as Anton snapped back into the game of chess. James told him the spot that the rook moved to and was told by the genius where to the bishop accordingly.

James blinked as the next moves flew by, one moment the other player was trying to move his king around to allude to a king. But his boyfriend helped with the kinging of the other player.

When the Winter Soldier said king, I was when the Genius Billionaire cheered Jenga as the winner.

James was a little excited at being able to walk the black and white chessboard door seeing the smaller curly hair brunette walking out, helmet face cover-up. A big smile on his face. He walked the other superhero over to the team who were now pinning the magician down waiting for Strange to come by.

Figuring a job well done, James pecked the smaller male on his cheek while Tony snorted even with his blush showing. The two sat back watching Strange appear and then disappear with the magician who complaining about them not winning if he had removed Stark out of his suit.

Tony looked up at the long-haired brunette grinning, “I don’t know why people forget you are intelligent Nivi.”

“I don’t know, but thank you for helping. It might have been a while honestly. So thank you Zhelezo.”

Tony knew that was Iron in Russian but hearing it said so fond and as his nickname made his cheeks heat up more. He pointedly not looked at the others while he was being a blushing bride because the man next to him makes blush.

“Right, good job.” Rogers started but Sam stops all good job speeches announcing that it is time to go back to the manor and sleep off today’s nonsense.

Tony looked at James, who looked a little surprised by the raise of his eyebrows as Captain America agreed to go back and sleep. Nudging the man gently, Tony mumbled out a hushed agreeance. Astoundingly full of reason, logical reasoning, that his boyfriend should use on him, “Yeah. You work a lot anyhow, some rest would do some good. I am tired anyhow.”

“You, can’t use logic. That is illegal outside of all strategy and logic games. Rude.” Tony smiled despite himself, as Happy drove up. He sent a thank you to FRIDAY for alerting his friend to pick him up. Looking to the others going to the jet, he looked at the male with icy blues, nodding to the car. He smiled a little more as Giacomo nodded, walking along with him, “We are taking the scenic route!”

James looked at Steve putting a finger on his lips silencing all chances of ‘are you sure’. He is working on Steve letting him make his own choices, “Go back. I want to see the scenic route.”

The couple watches the others leave on the quinjet before slipping into the car. The two relaxed in the seat legs stretching out on the back seats. Both barely noted Happy asking if they want a short or long scenic route. Whatever Happy wants are the answer.

It was a crazy day.


End file.
